In my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,079; 3,931,893; 4,058,211; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,228, there is disclosed a gun mount for attachment to the rear window of a vehicle. The gun mount includes spaced rack members, each of which is made into two coacting pieces so that the opposed attachment blades thereof can be extended respective to one another to thereby provide for a range of adjustment therebetween.
In my U.S. patent application Serial No. 691,403 filed Jan. 14, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,516, there is disclosed a gun rack which can be mounted on the rear window of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck, for example, as well as being used as a decorative rack mounted directly to any wall surface; for example, the wall surface of a home or hunting lodge. The gun rack has a main body which is supported at each end thereof by attachment means, wherein the attachment means can be moved respective to one another to provide a relatively great range of adjustment therebetween. The gun rack can accommodate any number of gun supporting cradles in the event that space considerations admit the length between the attachment means to be extended sufficiently to accommodate the extra cradles. The cradles can be adjustably movec along the length of the main body.